


Reckoning

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Family Ties Verse [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Episode s4e9 SHTF, Post-Episode: S4E3 Man vs. Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: A post 4.3 "Man vs. Rock" story that takes place in my "Family Ties" verse. J and Pope don’t see eye to eye after Angela shows up causing tension between the two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little post 4.3 "Man vs. Rock" fic as if it took place in my "Family Ties" verse, which means Baz is alive. This takes place a couple of years after "Family Ties" so by now Baz sees J as being his son. Main thing to remember is that Baz is alive therefore Lena is still around oh and there is no Mia. I know the last thing I should be doing is posting another one shot for this verse while "Family Ties" is still unfinished, but I can't help myself.

"Hey, I got your message." Baz says as he takes a seat at the bar. Craig is nursing a beer as Deran wipes down the bar top. "What's going on?"

Deran and Craig look at each other. But neither says anything. Baz rubs the bridge of his nose tiredly. He's too tired to deal with this shit. He just got back late last night from Mexico and was up early in the morning to get Lena off to school because J couldn't. It's Tuesday which means J has class at eight and was already gone by the time Lena usually wakes up.

"It's about…." Craig starts but Deran finishes. "Have you talked to Pope?"

Baz shakes his head. "Not since before I left for Mexico. So a couple of days. Why?"

Deran refills Craig's glass. "He's been acting… off."

He sighs. What the hell. It's like his brothers are speaking in circles. "What do you mean off? He's Pope. When is he not off?"

Craig shakes his head. "It's not like that. He's acting stranger than usual. Even for Pope. When I stopped by the house earlier today, he was beating the shit out of a punching bag. Nearly took my head off when I got too close."

"So?" Baz asks. "Better he beats the shit out of a punching bag than a security guard when we're out on a job."

Craig shakes his head. "No man, you didn't see his eyes. It was like he wasn't even seeing me. Something's up."

"Or it could be that he's been around Smurf too much," Deran adds.

"I don't think that's it. Besides, we're getting ready to move on this statue job. It's 800 grand. He needs be on his A game or sit this one out."

"And let me guess, you don't want to make that call. That's where I come in," Baz says.

Craig and Deran don't deny it. Bingo. He's here to make the call whether or not Pope sits this one out.

"Has J said anything to you?" Craig asks. "I know he's been back and forth between your place and Smurf's. He might have picked up on something. Heard something."

"Nah, he hasn't said anything. But I haven't seen him since I got back. Didn't get back until after two this morning and he was in bed. He has classes this morning so he was gone before I woke up."

"So he's really doing the college thing?" Deran says with a smirk.

Baz nods. He looks down so Deran and Craig can't see the smile on his face. He can't help but feel proud of J. Only Cody to have graduated from high school. Not just a Cody, but his kid. And now he's going to college. He's also happy that J is living the life of a normal nineteen year old. Going to college. Even if it's only to give those outside of the family the image that he's merely a college kid and not a criminal mastermind.

"Says he's doing it to help fool the cops when they come around asking questions.," Baz says.

"And what do you say?" Craig asks

"I say, the kid has a thing for math. If he can try and figure out a way to get us from under Smurf's thumb, so be it. It'll be good for us in the long run."

"True that," Craig says.

"Enough talk of J's academic career. Deran, get me a drink. I'm going to need a few before I head over to Smurf's to talk to Pope."

Baz shakes his head when he sees Deran pouring him a beer. "Fuck that, give me a shot"

Deran smiles as he pours each of them a shot.

XXXXX

The sounds of Pope's heavy breathing and skin hitting leather greets Baz as he enters the garage. Careful as if not to scare his brother, Baz makes sure his steps are deliberate and loud as he makes his way towards his brother. Still Pope continues his assault on the punching bag.

"Hey…." Baz says.

Pope doesn't stop his attack. If anything the punches become harder and more frequent.

"Pope…" Baz tries but to no avail. What the hell. Deran and Craig were right. There's something definitely going on with Pope. This is not Pope being off. This something more than that.

Throwing caution in the wind and despite his better judgment, Baz puts his hand on his brother's shoulder the next time he calls his name.

Pope's head whips behind him when he feels the touch, his lip curled into a snarl.

Baz holds up his hands, "Easy, Pope! It's just me!"

Pope drops his arms to his side, his hands curled into fists. "What?!"

Yeah, Pope is way past "off." He's in Pope level 11 on a scale of 1 to 10.

"Easy, what is going on?" Baz asks in a calm tone. One that's close but not exactly like the one he uses when Lena wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

"Why are you here? J's been staying at your place with Lena since you left last week," Pope says as he goes to raise his hands, eyes tracking back to the punching bag.

"Stop, Pope," Baz says once Pope resumes his assault on the punching bag. "I didn't come over here to see J. I came here to talk to you."

"Me?" Pope says turning to face Baz. "Why do you need to talk to me? J say something to you?"

Why would J say something to him? And about what? What the hell is going on? If he was confused before, Baz is really fucking confused now.

"No, I haven't seen J since I got back. It's Tuesday. He's in class all day until he picks Lena up from school and takes her to soccer. I came here because Deran and Craig are worried about you. I told them I would come by and talk to you."

"Baz?" A voice calls out from the doorway. "Is that you?"

Curious to see who is behind the new voice, Baz turns towards the source. It takes him a few seconds to register who the voice belongs to. Someone who he hasn't seen in years. Not since before Julia left with J.

"It's me Angela. Julia's friend," she says.

Angela. Julia's friend. Shit.

Baz gives an awkward sorta wave. What do you do when you see your son's mother's junkie best friend for the first time in ten years? What do you say to the woman who no doubt had a hand in your kid's shitty childhood?

"It's good to see you," Angela says with a smile as she steps towards them. But then she stops. Sensing that she walked in on something. "I'll leave you guys alone. See you around, Baz."

And as soon as she appeared, she's gone.

Baz turns back to Pope. "She have anything to do with what's going on with you?"

Pope throws a vicious punch. "J's not happy to see her."

Baz frowns. "what?"

Pope throws another punch. "He knows she's back in town. Saw her last night when he stopped by to get something for school."

"And?" Baz prods for Pope to continue. He doesn't like where this is going.

"I asked him if he was happy to see her since she was Julia's friend. Told me no. And said some fucked up shit."

This is like pulling teeth. It's no wonder why J says so little. He no doubt inherited his uncles' ability to say close to nothing when there's a problem.

"What did he say?" Baz asks.

"That Angela used to have him shoot her up. She bailed on them. And when Julia was going through withdrawal, he had to get her stuff. Shit was a bad batch. Julia got sick and ended up in the ER."

"Fuck," Baz curses. It's been a couple of years since J has moved in with them, but he forgets how little he knows about J's childhood. That besides Damien, only bits and pieces of J's past has trickled out from the kid. It's easy to forget how little Baz knows about his kid's childhood when J is joking around with him when they're out to dinner or Lena says how jealous her friends are that she has an older brother who takes he surfing. But then J flinches when Lena wakes him after falling asleep on the couch, or Julia's long lost friend makes an appearance, and Baz is instantly reminded of everything that he was never there for.

Now Baz wants his own turn on the punching bag.

XXXXX

Baz follows Pope quietly into the house after Pope get his fair share of aggression out on the poor punching bag and Baz is finally able to convince Pope to take a shower. With Pope in the shower, Baz easily finds Angela in the kitchen. He stands in the doorway silently as she moves around the kitchen making herself at home. She notices him out of the corner of her eye when she closes the fridge door, an apple and bottle of water in her hand.

"Jesus, Baz!" she exclaims holding her chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

Baz walks into the kitchen so he's a couple of feet away from Angela.

"Where's….where's Pope?" Angela asks nervously.

Baz points with his thumb towards the bathroom. "He's in the shower."

Angela nods her head and goes to leave, but Baz steps in her way. "Hold on. We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Angela asks.

"Did you know about Damien?" Baz asks.

Angela bites her lip. And the die is cast. She knew. She knew.

"I don't know why you're here. And frankly, I don't give a shit. If I had my way, you wouldn't be staying here. You would be crawling back to whatever alley you crawled out of. But, for some reason Pope wants you here. He thinks you changed now that you're sober. I'm not going to say anything. He'll figure it out on his own."

"I've changed," Angela says. "I did. I have. I'm no longer that same person. It tears me up inside what Julia and I put J through when he was a kid."

Pope puts his finger up to silence her and steps closer to her. "Pope is a big boy and he can make his own decisions. But you stay the hell away from me and my kid. Got it?"

Angela shakily nods her head.

Baz takes the apple from her hand and takes a bite. "Good. Glad we cleared that up."

He throws the nearly whole apple into the trash as he makes his exit leaving a bewildered Angela behind in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 4.9 “SHTF” tensions are at an all-time high with J and Pope. Baz gets some insight into his son’s lying ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story. To be honest I was not really happy with how Angela’s storyline played out. I felt like a little let down so I decided to do my own little re-write. I hope you enjoy.

Baz’ eyes slide open when he hears a noise breaking the silence that fills the house. He sleepily grabs his phone and a blurry 2:39 stares back at him. Needing to find the source that woke him from a sound sleep, he gets up and slowly moves out of his room. He first stops at Lena’s room. He cracks open the door to find her sound asleep, her limbs spread out on the bed like a starfish. Her sleeping position is the exact opposite of J’s. He can't help but smirk. Where Lena’s limbs are every which way while she sleeps, taking up the whole bed, J all but curls himself into the smallest position possible, barely taking up a third of the bed. It’s almost like he’s trying to take up the least amount of space as possible or make himself the smallest possible target.

Baz walks by J’s room next. J’s been staying at the house for a week now. Ever since Pope kicked him out of Smurf’s. Baz wants to know more, but whenever he asks Pope about what happened all he gets is “your kid is a liar” and that he should talk to J. As usual J is quiet about the whole thing. 

Despite the mystery behind the current living arrangements, Lena couldn’t be happier. Popsicles (and pancakes, J insists) for breakfast, days at the beach, and pizza after soccer practices has filled the days.

J’s not in his room. Baz looks into the bathroom thinking that J might be in there. Sometimes he takes a shower after a particularly bad nightmare. But the bathroom is empty too. Baz heads into the kitchen and sees that the backdoor is cracked open. He walks outside and finds J sitting on the steps, a cigarette in hand. 

“Hey,” Baz greets quietly as he approaches, J still flinches. Baz can’t hold back the curse under his breath when his bad leg makes itself known as he sits down besides J. “Can’t sleep?”

J nods as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

“You nervous about the job?” Baz asks rubbing his aching knee. “It’s been awhile since Smurf has been on a job.”

J remains silent as he looks out to the water. He’s going to make Baz work for it. “Is this about Pope?” Baz tries.

This garners more of a reaction out of his son. He shrugs. Bingo.

“Why did he kick you out of Smurf’s? And before you ask me to talk to Pope, he’s not saying much of anything either. All he says is you’re a liar.”

Baz knows Pope is right. That J lies. He lies a lot. But J doesn’t lie for the sake of lying or to be cruel. There’s a reason behind it. J is too calculating to just lie for no reason.

“I took Angela to this place where my mom would go to buy stuff. I left her there with cash,” J says quietly, still looking straight ahead.

Baz sighs. J didn’t put the needle in Angela’s hand, but he came pretty damn close. 

“When Pope was looking for Angela, he asked me if I saw her. I said no.” J goes on.

Jesus. The kid did lie. And Pope doesn’t trust people who lie to him. Just fucking great. Shit is bad between Pope and J and now they’re heading into this ridiculous job that Smurf is spearheading. One of them is going to come back with a hole in them or get busted by the cops. 

“Why did you do that? Why did you lie?” Baz asks. Knowing why won’t change the fact that he did, but it might explain why.

J breaks from looking out towards the water and looks down. “She can’t be trusted.”

“Jesus, J!! You have to give me more than that. She’s an addict, of course she can’t be trusted. Think of your mom---”

“Don’t,” J cuts him off. Baz stops. He should have known better. Julia is off limits. Despite Julia dying more than two years ago, J barely speaks of her. What she was like as a mother. Especially in front of Baz. Most of what he has heard about Julia comes from what he has overheard J telling Lena. Like how Julia only ate Sour Patch kids for a week straight once. Or how she once made J a birthday cake replacing the sugar with salt by  
accident.

“It’s different,” J says.

Baz wants to ask how it’s different but doesn’t. He waits for J to go on. He doesn’t have to wait long. “My mom didn’t know what Damien did.”

A big part of Baz always assumed (and hoped) that Julia didn’t know what Damien was up to. Because if she did know, it meant that she did nothing about it. He also knows that despite Julia’s faults, she did protect J the best she could. Hell, she kept him away from Smurf and them for more than ten years. 

But knowing that she was so consumed by her own addiction that she couldn’t see what was going on right under her nose doesn’t exactly make Baz feel better. It’s a bitter pill to swallow.

“He always waited until mom passed out or wasn’t around,” J says inhaling smoke. “But Angela knew.”

Baz figured as much. The look on her face back when he confronted Angela in Smurf’s kitchen right after she first showed up, told him all he needed to know. Angela knew about Damien and did nothing.

“This one time when Damien…we were alone at the apartment and Angela walked in,” J stops, wiping under his eyes. “I thought she would yell. Tell him to stop. Do something.”

Baz takes a minute to gather his thoughts. J doesn’t talk much about his childhood and the last thing Baz wants to do is say something wrong that will stop the kid from opening up to him again in the future. “I’m assuming she didn’t tell Julia. Did she do anything?”

J lets out a sad laugh. “She asked if my mom had anything at the house. When Damien told her no, she said that she’ll be back later and he better have something by then or else. Then she left.”

“Jesus,” Baz curses, cracking his knuckles. He can feel the anger fill throughout his body. No wonder why J doesn’t trust her and wants her out of their lives. Someone like her can’t be trusted.

J takes in a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Pope was right, I lied to him. But Angela can’t be trusted. If she did that to me and I was just a kid,” J whispers, voice cracking at the end. “What will she do if the cops pick her up? She’ll turn us all in. Pope wouldn’t listen to me when I said she had to go so I had to do something,”

Baz nods now understanding why J did what he did. Yes, he lied. Ad that stunt was shady as shit. But he did it to protect not only himself but also the family. “I get why you did what you did, but you have to stop lying. People like Angela are gonna fuck themselves over, they don’t need any help. But that little stunt you pulled now has Pope thinking he can’t trust you. And what we do doesn’t work if we can’t trust each other. So stop with the fucking lying and shady shit.”

J slowly nods. “Okay.”

“Good, now you ready to go back in? Get some sleep? You got a big pay day tomorrow.”

J nods as he stands up, extending an arm to help Baz up. “Let’s go in.”

XXXXX

Baz and J walks into the kitchen the next morning. When he sees Angela and Pope, J quickly leaves joining Deran and Craig loading the trucks.

“You hungry, Baz?” Angela asks. “I made some coffee cake. I can warm some up for you.”

Baz smirks. “Nah, I’ll rather have pie.”

Pope gives him a glare. He’s clearly ready to say something but stops when Smurf strolls in. “Morning boys. Angela. Where are the others?”

“They’re loading the trucks,” Baz replies motioning towards the garage.

Smurf nods. “Good. Baz, baby. Come take a walk with me.”

They walk out the back and stop by the pool.

“Angela,” Smurf hisses. “Made coffee cake.” 

“You need to get that bitch out of here, Baz.”

Baz agrees but he wants to know what has caused Smurf’s change of heart. Yes, she wasn’t happy with Angela’s appearance but she hasn’t been openly hostile towards the addict like J has. “You’re the one who just weeks ago was saying how she keeps Pope calm.”

“She does keep him calm but she’s also causing trouble.” Smurf looks towards the kitchen where Pope and Angela are. “I know that J did something to piss Pope off and that’s why he’s been staying at your place. And I bet that Angela has something to do with it.”

“Maybe,” Baz says with a shrug.

“Don’t be coy with me,” Smurf says.

“He doesn’t think that Angela can be trusted.”

“He has the right not to. But he and Pope. All of you need to be on the same page. J’s a lot like you and me. He’s a survivor. Pope doesn’t get that. He and your brothers never really had to fight to survive like you, J and I did. You need to fix this. Whatever is going on with J and Pope, it needs to stop.”

Baz looks towards the kitchen. “I know. I will.”

“Good,” Smurf smirks. “Get that bitch out of my house, Baz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smurf is gone. Now it’s Baz’ turn to make do on the promise he made Smurf.

The sounds of his daughter's laughter and water splashing greets Baz as he enters the back.

“Hi Daddy!” Lena calls out as she scampers out of the pool and runs up to him. Wrapping her tiny arms tightly around his waist. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Baz says as he kisses his daughter on the top of her head.

Lena was upset when she was first told that Baz was going on a business trip just a few weeks after Smurf died. Smurf’s death hit Lena hard. Another loved one gone in her short life. She as well as everyone else, except for the immediate Cody family members and Angela, are under the belief that Smurf died from cancer. She doesn’t need to know what really happened. That an unhinged Smurf was shot while aiming a gun to her oldest. Nor does Lena need to know that it was J who shot Smurf.

Lena looks up at him. “Was your business trip good?”

Baz nods. “It was.” With Smurf gone, the guys need more business connections. Marco’s connections are just the type they need. “Were you good for J?”

“Of course,” Lena says with a smirk. “He took me to the aquarium and we went to a beach festival.”

“Sounds like you guys had fun,” Baz looks around the pool area and sees just Craig sitting on the side of the pool with his feet in the water. Pope and Angela are standing over by the grill. No J. though. When he spoke to J last night, he said that he’ll meet him at the house at four. “Hey, where’s your brother?”

Lena shrugs. “Don’t know. He dropped me off here and said he’ll be back soon.”

What the hell is J up to now? He’s talked to the kid about this shady shit. Pope is already out for the kid’s blood.He doesn’t need any more ammunition.

“Uncle Craig brought the baby. He’s so tiny!” Lena says pointing to a tiny bassinet that is close to Craig’s side.

“Babies are tiny. You were that tiny once.”

“I was?” Lena asks with big brown eyes.

“Yeah you were.  You basically fit in my hand,” Baz says cupping his two hands together. 

“Was J that tiny too?”

Baz nods. He doesn’t remember J as a baby per se. But he must have been tiny. All babies are and Julia wasn’t exactly the picture of a doting mother to be.

“Cool! I’m gonna go back in the pool. Is that okay, Daddy?”

Baz nods. “Have fun.” He walks around to where Craig is sitting and takes a peak into the bassinet to see that the baby is blissfully still sleeping.

“Hey man,” Craig greets in a whisper. “Everything good with Marco?”

Baz nods. “We got some good prospects. How’s the sleep deprivation?”

Craig shakes his head. “It sucks, but I love it.”

Baz smiles. It’s good to see Craig taking such a liking to his new role as father. He seems to be adapting much better than Baz did. “So what’s been going on here? Besides you not sleeping.”

“Not much. Deran is basically living at the bar since Adrian is gone. Angela and Pope have been busy playing house. You hear about this Pamela chic?”

Jesus even in death Smurf is still fucking them over. After all he’s done for Smurf. Kept everything going when Pope was locked up. Playing peacemaker with her and his brothers and she cut him out of her will completely. Lena too. Hell, the only reason J is getting anything is because he’s getting Julia’s share. “It’s fucked up.”

“Yeah, but we’ll figure it out. I mean you and J will.”

“J!” Lena yells from the pool. “Play Marco Polo with me!”

Baz looks up and sees J entering the pool area. He can feel Pope’s heated glare from where he sits. You can cut the tension with a knife.

“You gonna do something about that!?” Craig asks.

“Working on it,” Baz says squeezing his brother’s shoulder. Leaving Craig, Baz makes his way over to the grill. “Pope. Angela.”

“Hi Baz,” Angela says. “How was your trip?”

Baz can feel the pure hatred coursing through his body just hearing Angela’s voice. “Fine. Things are looking promising.”

“That’s good,” Angela says with a smile.

_Not for you bitch._

“Pope, Got a few minutes? I got to talk to you, alone.” Baz says looking to Angela.

“I’m busy,” Pope says, eyes on the grill.

“It’ll only take a few minutes, but it’s important.”

“Fine,” Pope says as he follows Baz out to the garage.

“What do you want to talk about?” Pope says once the reach the garage.

“This shit. What’s going on with you and J has to stop. It’s affecting everyone. Everyone’s one edge. Even Craig can feel it.”

“I didn’t do anything. J is the one who lied.”

“I get that,” Baz says putting his hands up. “J lied. He lies about a lot of shit.”

“I can’t trust him if he lies. He’s always sneaking around. Being all secretive and shit.”

Baz knows he’s not going to get through to Pope by pleading J’s case directly. He has to take another route. More indirect.

“Can Angela be trusted?” Baz asks.

“What?” Pope stutters. “This isn’t about Angela. It’s about J lying.”

“Lying about Angela,” Baz replies. “He had a reason.”

“He had a reason? So that makes everything better?”

“She knew, Pope. Angela knew.”

“She knew?” Pope asks. “What did she know?”

There’s no way Pope is this blind. This naïve. Damn, Angela is good. She got her claws into him good. “She knew what Damien was doing.”

Pope shakes his head. “No. No, if she knew what he was doing she would have done something. Said something. She loved Julia like a sister. She would’ve done something.”

“She’s an addict and only cares about herself. So when she walked in on it, she used what she saw to her advantage. In exchange for keeping her mouth shut, he would get her shit. Hell, she would pick J up from school and leave him with Damien for hours. Tell Julia that J was staying after school to get extra help.”

J just told Baz that latest piece about a week ago. When Baz caught a frazzled J heading towards the bathroom at three in the morning after another bad nightmare. A teary eyed J begging him not to was the only thing that stopped Baz from driving over to the house and smash Angela’s head into the hardwood floors after J told him that Angela basically pimped him out for feed her drug habit.

“No, no.” Pope repeats over and over. “She wouldn’t.”

“She would and she did.” Baz says. “So yes J lied and set Angela up but he did it for a reason. He knows she can’t be trusted. If she was willing to pimp out a nine year old to feed her drug habit, what’s stopping her from rolling on us with the cops if she gets the chance?”

“She wouldn’t.”

“Jesus Pope!” Baz yells. “She pimped out a nine year old! And if that wasn’t awful enough, it wasn’t just any nine year old. He’s your nephew.”

Time to use his trump card. “ Your twin sister’s kid.”

It’s like a light switch goes on when Baz mentions Julia’s name. Julia was always Pope’s weakness. Baz’ too. The defensiveness and anger are gone. They’re instantaneously replaced with hurt and disbelief. “Julia? She know?” Pope asks brokenly.

Baz shakes his head. “She never knew. But Angela did. And she did nothing.”

Pope nods silently. His hands clenching into fists.

“I said my piece,” Baz says. “I’m not denying that what J did was fucked up. He lied. But taking everything into consideration. His life when he was a kid. I get it. And I can say honestly that I trust him. And I don’t trust Angela. But that’s me. You need to decide who you trust.”

Pope says nothing as Baz leaves. But Baz knows his brother. That look in his eye. The tension in his body that came with the realization that Baz is right about Angela and what she did and didn’t do. Baz can bet his share of the next job that Angela will be out of their lives within 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all I had planned. But now I'm toying with one last chapter whee Pope confronts Angela...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pope doesn’t take what Baz just told him lightly.

After leaving the garage, Baz returns to the patio where j has joined Lena in the pool. They’re on their seventh round of Marco Polo by the time Angela announces dinner is ready. Surprisingly Nick stays asleep through Lena’s excited yelling and not surprisingly he wakes up as soon as they sit down to eat.

Quiet is one way of describing dinner. With Craig tending to a crying Nick there’s no one there to keep a steady flow of conversation going. J and Pope are quiet on the best of days and it’s even worse tonight with everything that’s going on.

Lena’s the one who keeps up the conversation as she talks about her and J’s adventures over the last week that Baz was gone. During the time he was gone, Lena and J went up north for a few days. Baz isn’t surprised. Part of J’s mo is to hide out of sight until shit passes. Probably figured some distance between him and Pope would be a good thing after everything that has happened. First the mess with Angela and then Smurf. 

“First we went to the aquarium,” Lena says as she takes a big bite of steak.

“You went to the aquarium again?” Craig asks joining the table. He turns to j. “You took her like ten times this year.”

He shrugs. “She likes it.”

“Kid sleeping?” Baz asks sipping his beer.

“For now,” Craig says filling his plate. “So what did you get this time? A sea turtle?”

 Lena shakes her head. “A shark.”

“What did you name it?” Baz asks He knows she did and it’s probably some strange ass name. Lawrence the sea otter. Elizabeth the sloth. Maybe Tiberius?

“Otis,” Lena says taking a sip of her soda.

“I told her she should have named it Janine. She said no.” J replies with a smirk. Everyone laughs at the comment, except for Pope and Lena.

“I don’t get it.” Lena says shaking her head.

Baz smiles. “Don’t worry about it. So what else did you guys do?”

“We went to a really big park. I think it was el dorada or something,” Lena says squinting as she tries to think of the name of the park. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Fun for you maybe,” J says. “But I had to carry your butt the last half mile.”

Lena shrugs before she continues. “And we went to Knott’s Berry Farm. We went to the water park and went on all the coasters. It was so cool even though j almost puked,” Lena says with a giggle.

Baz quirks an eyebrow at his son. The kid just put a bullet in his grandmother without blinking an eye but gets squeamish when riding a rollercoaster.

“What? I’m not a fan of heights.” J says sheepishly looking down at his plate.

“You’re lucky to have a brother like J,” Angela says. “Someone to do fun stuff with. I have a brother but we didn’t do fun stuff like that growing up.  Wish he took me to Knott’s. I’ve never been. Maybe we can all take a trip up there. Make it a family thing.”

“You’re not family.” Lena says nonchalantly as she shovels a mouth full of vegetables into her mouth.

Ouch. Lena is a lot more perceptive than Baz thought she was. No doubt picking up on the awkwardness that seemed to have pervaded the atmosphere since Angela first appeared a couple of months ago.

Angela looks away at Lena’s casual dismissal before standing up. “Okay, I’m going to get dessert ready. I hope you guys left room.”

Angela is not quite out of ear shot when Lena turns to Craig. “Do you think Ren will take me to get a tattoo when I’m older? Hers is so cool!”

“No!” Baz replies.

Yeah Lena is definitely not as naïve as they would like to think.

**XXXXX**

**"** Dinner was nice,” Angela says as she dries a plate.

Pope says nothing as he scrubs the plate he’s washing harder than necessary.

“Everything okay? You’re kinda quiet.”

Pope doesn’t say anything. He’s staring straight ahead

“Lena’s quite the character. I didn’t know she and J were that close. They just found out about each other. What like two years ago? It’s kinda a sweet. It reminds me of how you and Julia were,” Angela says, playfully bumping Pope’s shoulder. She lets outs a frustrated sigh when Pope shrugs away from her. “Are you mad at me about something? Everything’s been great and then Baz comes back…”

Angela stops for a second before she continues. “Wait, you’ve been acting strange since you guys talked. What did he say?”

Having enough of this charade, Pope throws the sponge into the sink. “What did you know about Damien?”

“Dame…Damien?” Angela sputters. “What about him? What did he say?”

“You know when you first got here, J wanted you out,” Pope starts. “I couldn’t get why. I mean you were his mom’s best friend. Then he told about that stunt you pulled.” Angela gives him a confused look. “That time you took Julia’s stash and J had to get more. Got a bad batch that landed her in the ER and he had to ditch child services for two weeks.”

“I was sick back then. The addiction had a hold on me,” Angela defends herself.

“The addiction made you do that? Did the addiction also make you pimp out a Kid? Pope asks, his head tilting to the side as he takes in the woman’s reaction.

Angela’s eyes go wide. “I…J lies.”

Pope nods. “He does. A lot. But did you know that Damien came around here not too long after Julia died. It…really fucked J up.”

“Damien came back?” Angela asks tearfully.

Pope nods. "And unlike you, we didn’t know all the details about before. What he did to J. We did a couple of jobs with him. Nothing major. J sure as hell wasn’t saying anything. But he was acting strange. Sneaking away for hours at a time. Acting paranoid. Drinking. Something didn’t seem right but it took awhile to pinpoint it.” Pope omits the fact that it literally took him and his brothers walking in on it to fully grasp what the fuck was really going on. ”By the time we did… J was a mess.”

Physically. Emotionally. Mentally.

“Damien is sick,” Angela says.

“He was,” Pope corrects. “And what’s even sicker are the people who cover for people like him. Lets them do the disgusting things they do. Baz told me you knew.”

Angela shakes her head. “No…no. Baz was lying.”

“Baz doesn’t lie to me,” Pope shakes his head. “I thought maybe J lied to Baz. Told him you knew about Damien because he knows Baz would have said something to me. Then maybe I would kick you out.”

Angela nods. Pope steps closer. “But I saw J when he dropped Lena off before. The bags under his eyes. Craig’s comment about J getting even less sleep then him with a newborn. Lena saying that it’s because J was up late watching tv. He’s up late because he’s been having nightmares. He was having them here too. I heard him walking around all times of night.”

“People have nightmares, Pope. You do.”

“He’s showering like crazy too,” Pope continues. “It hasn’t been this bad since right after Damien. Something triggered it.” He steps even closer so he’s just inches away from Angela. “All this shit started up again right after you got here. You’re the trigger.”

“I didn’t know!” Angela cries. "DON’T LIE TO ME!” Pope yells.

Angela tries to move back but Pope is faster. Before she can move, he has her by the hair.

“Pope, stop! Stop hurting me!”

Pope slams her head onto the counter. Just inches away from the dirty knife that’s waiting to be washed. He leans in and says into her ear, “Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house.”

Angela shakily nods her head, “Okay, I’m gone.”

Pope lets go of her hair and she runs out of the room.  He takes a deep breath in as he finishes the rest of the dishes. The door slams shut before he has even finished the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pope and J talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that turned into something bigger.

__Pope takes a breath before he knocks. He doesn’t wait for an answer as he walks into the house. He doesn’t have to. “Baz? You here?”

“In the kitchen,” Baz calls back.

Pope enters the kitchen, saying good morning to Lena as he passes her sitting on the couch. Lena gives him a halfhearted one back as all her attention is fixed on whatever she’s watching on the tv.

“Hey man,” Baz greets from his stool at the kitchen island. He looks Pope up and down. “You look like shit.”

“Fuck off,” Pope replies as he takes a look around the kitchen and the living room. Baz laughs as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Grab some. Looks like you can use some,” Baz says motioning with his cup. “I just made a fresh pot.”

Baz waits until Pope is settled with his cup of coffee before he speaks. “So what are you doing here, man? Like I said you look like shit. Like you haven’t slept in weeks and you’re not exactly a morning person to begin with.”

Pope stirs his coffee. He’s not here for small talk. “Is J home? Or he out for a run? Doing something sneaky?”

Baz shakes his head. “Nah, man. He’s home.”

Pope frowns in confusion. J’s a morning person. Always one of the first ones up. If he’s not out for a run, he’s making breakfast. “Then where is he?”

“Sleeping,” Baz says tilting his head towards the hallway.

“Sleeping? It’s almost ten. He never sleeps this late.”

“Yeah, well he had a rough night,” Baz says quietly. “One in a long stretch. I don’t think he’s sleeping much. I heard him walking around when Lucy left at three.”

Pope nods. “Yeah, I don’t think he was sleeping when he was at Smurf’s either.”

“You mean before you kicked him out because of that junkie?” Baz asks. His cold eyes boring into his brother.

Pope sighs. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy but he didn’t expect Baz to give him this much trouble. His brother seemed okay with him yesterday back at the house. Why the change? Did J tell him something more about Angela? Or is something else going on?

“Mornin’ Lena,” a tired J says as he enters the kitchen. He stops dead when he sees Pope standing in the kitchen. The kid looks like crap. His hair’s a mess. The huge bags under his nephew’s eyes tell Pope that despite the late hour, the kid got little to no sleep. Baz’ flippant tone earlier makes much more sense now.

“Good morning,” Baz says breaking the tension. “Just made a fresh pot of coffee if you want some.”

J tiredly nods as he heads over to the coffee maker. Oblivious to the looks that Baz and Pope are giving each other behind his back. Pope waits until J takes his first sip of coffee before he dives in.

“J…uh…do you think…I want to talk to you.”

J gives him a shrug as he leans against the kitchen counter.

Pope is definitely not looking forward to this, but he has to do it. He has to make things right. But he’s definitely not doing this in front of Baz and within Lena’s ear shot “Do you mind if we do it in private? Go outside?”

J gives him another noncommittal shrug but heads out the kitchen back door none of the less.

“Good luck,” Baz whispers as Pope follows J.

J is already sitting on the steps when Pope walks outside. He takes a seat next to his nephew. Silence fills the morning air for several long minutes before Pope begins.

“You were right about Angela,” Pope says. “She can’t be trusted.”

J bites his lip. “What made you finally realize that? I told you that months ago.”

Pope sighs. He deserves it. J is right. “You did. I couldn’t see who she was. Hell, I didn’t want to see it. Your mom was one of a handful of people who was nice to me. And Angela reminded of her. Then you, the one who is always disappearing and  keeping secrets, come and tell me that she can’t be trusted. I didn’t want to believe it.”

J is quiet as he takes in everything his uncle has just said. “And now?”

“I know why you don’t trust her. And I’m not just talking about the drugs.”

J swallows nervously. “That she knew about Damien? She told you that?”

“Not exactly.”

J turns towards the house. “Baz told you?” Pope can hear a bit of hurt in the teenager’s voice. That Baz betrayed him by telling Pope all that Angela knew.

“Hey, don’t be mad at your dad. He’s been worried about you. Knows that you and I haven’t been getting along. He had to tell me everything to help make things right.”

“And are they?”

“Angela is gone. She won’t be a problem anymore.”

J nods. Pope can almost see the tension flee the teenager’s body.

“There is one more thing.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“Your sneaking around shit. It needs to end now. Smurf is gone. You have a bigger role now. But for this all to work, we have to be able to trust each other.  To trust you. And we can’t trust you if you are always sneaking around and lying.”

J nods. Doesn’t say anything else but J has never been big on words.

“Are you guys done yet?” Lena asks from the door. Baz is calling for her to come back into the house, to leave them alone.

“I think so,” Pope says turning to his nephew who nods again.

“Finally! J, can you make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Dad burnt the last pop tart. I’m starrrrving.”

Pope’s nose wrinkles as he takes in the burnt smell of the breakfast pastry.

J laughs, standing up. “Well, we can’t have you starving.”

“I know right,” Lena says leaning in towards her brother. “He says he can make us eggs and bacon. You remember what happened last time he cooked-cooked? The smoke detector kept going off until you hit it with the bat.”

“I better get in there,” J says putting his arm around his sister’s shoulder.

“Uncle Pope?” Lena asks turning around, “are you gonna stay for breakfast?”

Pope looks to J. They seemed to have formed a truce but is staying for breakfast asking for too much. J nods his head in approval.

“Sure,” Pope says. “As long as your dad’s not cooking.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Baz calls as his family enters the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff near the end but I think even the Cody family needs some fluff once in a while. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
